El amor es un tormento
by MissyFuzz
Summary: ¿Qué hacer cuando tu mejor amiga está enamorada de una persona que ya está enamorado de otra y tú no tienes ni idea del amor? Haruna: -suspiro- El amor es un tormento.


**He aquí otro oneshot, la diferencia con el otro es que este es más "serio" por así decirlo... y también que se ambienta en el IE normal.**

**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Level 5.**

* * *

**El amor es un tormento**

Aquí otra vez, como todos los lunes tengo que venir aquí... otra vez. Odio los lunes, estás tan tranquila los fines de semana sin madrugar y después otra vez lunes, vuelta a empezar a esperar al fin de semana, pero tampoco es que no los soporte, la verdad no me disgusta venir aquí, al instituto. En realidad soy buena estudiante, bastante buena si se me permite decir, y no me cuesta nada aprobar (son escasos los casos como el mío), además también me gusta ver a mis amigos por la mañana. Aunque cueste madrugar y dé pereza eso es algo que me motiva a venir (a parte de que es necesario para tener un futuro y bla, bla...). Y, en fin, este es otro de esos lunes, primera hora de la mañana en que estás medio dormida, sentada en tu asiento esperando a que llegue el profesor, aunque hoy pasó algo interesante antes de que llegara.

―Buenos días, Haruna ―me saludó Aki mientras entraba en mi aula.

―¿Aki? ¿Qué haces aquí? Van a empezar las clases, tendrías que estar en la tuya ―le dije yo y, aunque estaba feliz por verla, no quería que le pusieran una falta por mi culpa.

―Es que quería decirte algo ―empezó a decir algo sonrojada, esto me extrañó y me empezó la curiosidad, pero justo entonces entró el profesor―. ¿Uh? Tengo que irme, ¡Te lo cuento en el receso! ―me dijo mientras se iba, no sin antes hacer una pequeña reverencia a modo de disculpa al profesor para luego salir corriendo.

Eso me dejó pasmada, no sólo había venido aquí explícitamente a contarme algo sino que también me fijé en que a medida que iba contando su sonrojo iba en aumento, estaba intrigada.

Hoy las clases se me hicieron especialmente largas, a lo mejor fue porque estuve cada minuto viendo la hora que era pero aun así fue incluso peor que el sermón de la misa, y no iba ser para menos, ¿quién no estaría así después de lo que pasó con Aki? Estaba tan centrada en mis pensamientos que ni siquiera me enteré de que el profesor me llamaba.

―Haruna, ¿podría decirme de qué estamos hablando? ―me preguntó el profesor con un semblante serio y ¿enfadado? Era la primera vez que me miraba así―. Haría un gran favor si atendiera.

―L-Lo siento ―estaba abochornada, ¡esa era la primera vez que me llamaba la atención en clase! No voy a dejar que eso vuelva a ocurrir.

Después de este "desagradable" suceso las clases fueron más lentas todavía, no sólo estaba intrigada sino que también estaba apenada, y esta no es una combinación muy buena... Cuando por fin se acabaron las primeras horas salí lo más rápido posible (sin correr) de clase, más le valía a Aki tener una buena razón para lo de esta mañana porque sino... nada, no se me ocurre nada que pueda hacerle, ¿por qué tengo que ser tan buena chica?

Después de unos cinco minutos buscándola por fin la encontré en la cafetería (no sé por qué no busqué aquí desde el principio) con Endo, la verdad no me sorprendía, esos dos se llevan muy bien... tan bien que hasta Aki se sonroja a medida que habla con él... un momento... ¡¿a Aki le gusta Endo?! Está claro, ¿cómo no me di cuenta antes? Si siempre le ríe todas las gracias, le da la razón (por muy tonta que sea), le ayuda en todo lo que puede... tengo que estar más atenta a este tipo de cosas, esto era obvio desde el principio.

Estuve viéndolos desde lejos hasta que Endo se fue con su "pandilla" (incluida en él mi hermano) dejando sola a Aki. Fui corriendo lo más rápido que pude hasta ella, esta vez no se me iba a escapar.

―¡Aki! ―la llamé yo lo más alto que pude mientras iba hacia ella.

―Ah, Haruna, ¿qué pasa? ―me preguntó de una forma tan inocente que hasta parecía que fuera verdad que no se acordara, esto ya era para matarla.

―¿Cómo que qué pasa? Tenías que contarme algo, ¿no te acuerdas? ―le pregunté mientras recuperaba el aliento perdido por todo el tiempo que estuve corriendo, la verdad es que estoy en pésima forma.

Al principio me miraba de forma interrogante pero después, cuando creo que ya se acordó, empezó a sonrojarse de sobremanera, parecía un tomate maduro y no le contrastaba nada bien con su color de pelo.

―Ah, es verdad, no me acordaba je, je... ―me dijo con una risita nerviosa poniendo la mano detrás de la nuca― bueno, la verdad es que...

―Que... ―inquirí yo para que continuara.

―Que... ¡creo que me gusta Endo! ―dijo de golpe. Eso ya lo sabía aunque la verdad no me esperaba que me lo fuera a decir.

―Eso ya lo sé... ―le respondí yo de la forma más natural, aunque con la cara que puso Aki creo que debería haber fingido un poco de sorpresa.

―¿C-Cómo lo supiste? ―me preguntó ella cada vez más roja, la verdad es que ahora me daba algo de pena.

―Era obvio ―suspiré―. ¿eso era todo lo que querías decirme?

―No... yo quería preguntarte una cosa... ―empezó a decir cada vez más apenada mientras yo escuchaba atentamente para ver que era lo que tanto la avergonzaba― tú... ¿tú crees que tengo posibilidades con él?..

―Eh... ¿de verdad quieres salir con él? ―le pregunté yo mientras ella sólo asentía― Pues claro que tienes, Aki. Endo te aprecia mucho. Eres tú con la que mejor se lleva después de todo.

―¿Lo dices en serio? ―me preguntó ella y yo asentí―. Creo... creo que lo voy a intentar. Muchas gracias, Haruna.

Después de responderme, me abrazó y se fue dejándome sola mientras yo miraba, algo pensativa, en la dirección en la que se fue, sin enterarme de que ya había tocado para entrar.

Maldije mi suerte y me maldije a mí misma por no estar atenta a lo que debería mientras iba corriendo hacia mi aula en un intento fallido por no llegar tarde, al final lo que conseguí fue otra regañina por parte del profesor.

Cuando al fin se terminaron las clases, salí del instituto y me encontré a Aki apoyada en la entrada creo que estaba esperando a alguien, en este caso, creo que a quien estaba esperando es a mí. Estaba mirando al suelo y tenía y leve sonrojo en las mejillas, seguro que estaba muy metida en sus pensamientos -Endo- porque tardó un tiempo en darse cuenta de que yo estaba allí.

―Ah, Haruna, estaba esperándote ―me dijo después de haberme quedado mirándola durante unos minutos―. Mira, he estado pensando lo que me dijiste sobre Endo...

Me dijo mientras íbamos saliendo. Yo escuchaba atenta lo que decía mientras iba a su lado pero de repente noté que se paraba, se quedó inmóvil mirando al frente, noté que iba perdiendo su ya sonrojo habitual y que sus ojos empezaban a brillar más de lo normal como si quisieran llorar. Cuando miré al frente lo entendí perfectamente, Endo estaba hablando con Natsumi un poco sonrojado cuando después él se fue acercando a ella hasta besarla, volví a mirar a Aki quien aún seguía inmóvil.

―Aki... ―le dije.

―E-Estoy bien ―me dijo mientras noté que una lágrima bajaba por su mejilla―. Tengo que irme...

Se fue corriendo en dirección contraria a aquella "escenita". Quise detenerla pero sabía que no me iba a servir de nada. Volví a mirar a Endo y a Natsumi que ya se habían separado y ahora estaban mirándose el uno al otro sin decir nada. Fui hacia ellos y es que quería aclarar unas cosas.

―Endo... ―dije.

―Ah, hola, Haruna ―me saludó él volviendo su vista hacia mí.

―Hola ―me saludó Natsumi.

―¿Estáis vosotros... ―les pregunté y aunque no quería terminar la pregunta, creo que ellos ya me entendieron.

―Sí, desde hace unos días... ―me respondió Endo con un leve sonrojo poniendo su mano detrás de la nuca―. Aún no estoy seguro de que sea real...

―Entonces, te gusta... ―le dije.

―Bueno... ―empezó a decir él mientras miraba de reojo a Natsumi―. ,la verdad me alegré bastante cuando me correspondió...

―Sí, tanto que casi me dejas sin respiración de la alegría que te dio ―dijo Natsumi a la vez que lo abrazaba.

Endo se sonrojó ante el contacto, en verdad parecía que le gustaba, suspiré, no puedo obligar a nadie a amar a otro. Estuve viéndolos un tiempo y la verdad creo que ellos no se enteraron porque no voltearon a verme ni un momento. No podía hacer nada, así que los felicité y me fui de allí. Al llegar a casa no pude dejar de pensar en Aki, la llamé sin cesar al móvil pero nunca contestaba.

―Tengo que arreglar esto ―me dije a mí misma mientras salía en dirección a su casa.

Estuve corriendo todo el trayecto a la vez que pensaba que era culpa mía, si no le hubiera dado esperanzas ahora probablemente estaría menos afectada... probablemente. Al llegar a su casa me encontré a Ichinose, estaba parado en frente de la entrada sin hacer nada, me acerqué a saludarle.

―Hola, Ichinose, ¿está Aki? ―le pregunté.

―No... vine aquí porque no contestaba a mis llamadas pero al parecer tampoco está en casa ―me respondió él bajando la cabeza―. Estoy empezando a preocuparme...

Noté como él seguía mirando al suelo sin decir nada, en verdad parecía preocupado... No me sorprendió mucho que no estuviera aquí, pero yo quería enmendar esto así que me fui corriendo de allí, escuche que Ichinose me llamaba pero no le hice caso y seguí corriendo, creo que ya sabía donde estaba Aki. Fui corriendo la mitad del recorrido pero después tuve parar inevitablemente por el cansancio, tengo que pedirle a Kido que me entrene. Pasados unos minutos seguí corriendo al mismo ritmo y al final llegué más o menos al atardecer, no me equivocaba, Aki estaba allí sentada mirando al suelo, pareciera que ni siquiera se enteró de mi presencia.

―Aki... ―la llamé.

―Haruna... ―me dijo sin levantar la vista para verme.

―Sabía que estabas aquí ―le dije acercándome a ella.

―Aquí fue donde empezó todo... ―me dijo aún sin verme.

―¿En el club de fútbol? ―le pregunté y ella asintió―. Aki, lo siento...

―No tienes por qué disculparte, no es culpa tuya... ―me dijo ella haciendo un intento de sonreír―. ,además, yo en parte ya lo sabía...

―Aki...

―Ya se me pasará Haruna, no es nada... ―se levantó del asiento y se fue a la salida―. Es mejor que me vaya ya a casa... nos vemos.

Dijo esto y se fue dejándome sola. ¿Cómo que en parte ya lo sabía? Cada vez entiendo menos esto del amor. Suspiré. No puedo hacer nada, lo único estar con ella para animarla y que se olvide de esto, es lo único que se me ocurre. Escuché un ruido del suelo, era su móvil, al parecer se lo olvidó... La estaba llamando Ichinose... si que se preocupa por ella. Sonreí para mis adentros. A lo mejor si llega a su casa y él aún sigue ahí puede sacarle una sonrisa... no podría soportar verla tan desanimada siempre...

―El amor es un tormento ―suspiré.

* * *

**Lo sé, quedo rarísimo... pero no tengo nada más que hacerle, si esto es todo lo que puedo hacer sin inspiración... y con una depresión que no puedo conmigo misma, ¡voy a suspender T.T! Adiós navidades..., bueno.**

**SeeU later, ¿reviews?**


End file.
